<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flight across thy father's ground by blackkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254565">flight across thy father's ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat'>blackkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hawks 'verse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody looks at Rex, and his expression is grim, foreboding. He takes a breath, then crosses his arms over his chest, visibly steels himself, and says, “Jango is coming.”</p><p>Rex freezes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, Jon Antilles/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hawks 'verse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flight across thy father's ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: LMaoo Jango just shows up to crash on their couch and flirt with their romantic interests and they all immediately do whatever they can to pawn him off on the nearest relative. Jango thrives on their distress</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Got everything you need?” Rex asks, and won't admit to anyone, himself included, that he’s slightly jittery with nerves at the thought of Jon staying in the bedroom right across from his for an untold number of weeks.</p><p>It’s not a <em>bad</em> thing, in any way, and Rex was the one to suggest it, even. Jon has meetings at the university, a research paper to present at a conference, grants to hash out. Obi-Wan’s spare bedroom is currently being occupied by Shaak, and when Rex had heard Jon was intending to pitch a tent somewhere on campus and live there, he’d swallowed his doubts and invited Jon to stay with them.</p><p>He’s not even sure that they're <em>dating</em>. Living in the same house feels like a hell of a step, knowing that.</p><p>Carefully, like he’s wary of getting dirt on anything—which is ridiculous, because he’s <em>met</em> Rex's brothers—Jon sets his rucksack down on the floor at the foot of the bed. “Of course,” he says softly, and offers Rex a small smile. “Thank you. I appreciate this.”</p><p>“You got shot a week ago. You shouldn’t be living in the woods right now,” Rex says firmly. “It’s just me and Cody here most of the time, anyway, so there shouldn’t be too much foot traffic. And Cody's not <em>that</em> bad.”</p><p>“I don’t think he likes me very much,” Jon says, a little doubtfully, and crosses to the window, pushing it open.</p><p>A little amused, Rex braces his shoulder against the doorframe, watching the way Jon eases a little at the fresh air. It’s sweet. “Cody doesn’t like anyone who he thinks is dating Obi-Wan. He’s already mostly over it.”</p><p>Jon freezes. He eyes Rex, then the window, like he’s contemplating how fast he can get to the ground if he flings himself out of it.</p><p>Rex's mouth opens, but no words come out. For a moment he can't even remember how sounds work. But—<em>Obi-Wan</em>. Obi-Wan, who wears elbow patches and has nothing but tea in his pantry and has a <em>library ladder</em>, was—</p><p>“You dated <em>Obi-Wan</em>?” he asks, not sure if he feels more incredulous or horrified.</p><p>Jon flushes faintly, but he sinks down on the edge of the window instead of leaping out of it. “He was my first boyfriend,” he says, wary. “When I was eighteen.”</p><p>That, Rex thinks, puts Obi-Wan’s cheerful and heartfelt <em>my dear friend</em> in a whole new light. Maybe he’d better make sure Cody doesn’t find out about this until he’s actually dating Obi-Wan. Possibly until Cody and Obi-Wan celebrate their first anniversary. Or their twelfth.</p><p>“Oh,” he manages after a moment, and isn't entirely sure how <em>he</em> should feel, either. It’s…definitely something to process. “Were you in the same university?”</p><p>Jon hesitates. It’s clear and obvious, and so is the expression that crosses his face. Reluctance, like he doesn’t want to answer, and something very close to unease.</p><p>“No,” he says after a long moment. “I graduated early, because of. Family circumstances. But Obi-Wan’s thesis advisor was my doctoral advisor, and Qui-Gon was. Very kind.”</p><p>Rex blinks. “You were going for a doctorate at <em>eighteen</em>?” he asks, and Obi-Wan has mentioned offhand that Jon is a very well-respected biologist—<em>legendary</em> was the word he used—but that’s…impressive.</p><p>As Rex probably should have expected, though, Jon just blinks back. “It’s not that uncommon,” he says. “I was raised by a well-known biologist, and she pulled strings.”</p><p>Probably not a lot of them, if Jon was capable of starting his doctoral thesis before he was even <em>twenty</em>.</p><p>“Well,” Rex says after a moment. “I guess I should make allowances about chasing poachers across the mountain, then. You used up all of your brain cells early. There's no fixing that.”</p><p>Jon rolls his eyes at him, but he’s smiling. Rex grins back, and, feeling bold, takes four long steps across the room. Jon lifts his head to look at him, still seated, and Rex brushes his fingers through tangled black hair and leans in.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” he asks, and just like every time he asks, Jon flushes faintly. He nods, though, and lifts his hands, and Rex lets their fingers tangle, lets Jon pull him in the last few inches as he closes the distance. It’s a soft kiss, easy, and Rex very determinedly doesn’t think about the bed three paces behind them. That’s not what his invitation was about. It was just—about Jon, and the way he smiles, and the press of those long, scarred fingers against Rex's own.</p><p>Rex is a little breathless when he pulls back, in all the best ways. Jon's eyes are dark, and he’s watching Rex carefully, thoughtfully, mouth just a little red. It’s hard to breathe, looking at him. Nothing like a panic attack, nothing like anxiety, just—fullness. Like there’s sunlight filling Rex's chest that doesn’t leave room for so much as a thought.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, low, and leans in, kissing Jon again, slow and lazy. With a pleased sound, Jon drapes his arms around his neck, pulls Rex closer until Rex is between his thighs, crowding him back against the window, and heat is sparking, bright little bits of it that settle in Rex's stomach and climb his spine—</p><p>“<em>Ahem</em>.”</p><p>Rex groans, right against Jon's mouth, and refuses to lift his head. “Go <em>away</em>, Cody,” he says, peeved, and Cody snorts.</p><p>“Close the door if you're going to screw your boyfriend,” he says mercilessly, and Jon makes a sound like an overheated teakettle and drops his head on Rex's shoulder, hiding his face. Looping a hand around the back of his head, Rex holds him there, turning to give Cody a dirty look.</p><p>Cody is entirely unimpressed, and he arches a brow right back. “I need to talk to you,” he says. “<em>Now</em>.”</p><p>That’s his serious voice, which means there's no getting out of it. Rex sighs, but untangles himself from Jon, stroking his fingers through his hair one last time before he pulls away.</p><p>“There's a bathroom one door down if you need to shower or anything,” he says. “And feel free to use the backyard if you need some space.”</p><p>There's a pause, and then Jon rises to his feet. He steps close, bending down a little to feather an impossibly gentle kiss over Rex's mouth. “Thank you, Rex,” he says softly, and then slips past him, grabbing his bag before he disappears out the door.</p><p>Cody takes one look at Rex and groans loudly and disgustedly. “Get that look off your <em>face</em>, I can't even take you seriously when you look that dumb.”</p><p>Rex ignores him, raising a hand to his mouth like he can sear the feeling of that gentle kiss into his lips, and it’s the corniest thought he’s ever had but—</p><p>“<em>Rex</em>,” Cody says, aggrieved, and waves a hand in front of his face. “We have an <em>emergency</em> and you're <em>daydreaming</em>. This is not helpful.”</p><p>Rex makes a sound of indignation, but drops his hand and elbows Cody hard, shoving him out of the room. He kind of wants to be there waiting when Jon comes back from his shower, maybe clad in just a towel, wet and warm and soft around the edges, but—</p><p>That’s for another time. After he and Jon have had a talk about boundaries, or their relationship in general, and Rex knows what’s allowed and how far Jon's comfort zone stretches. For now, he lets Cody grab him by the collar of his shirt and haul him down the hallway, into the upstairs study, and close the door after them.</p><p>“What’s the emergency this time?” Rex asks as Cody very deliberately locks the door. Not against Jon; Cutup and Hardcase are around here somewhere, and they’re walking trouble magnets at the best of times. “Did Echo get into another fight? Did Colt elope with Shaak?”</p><p>“Don’t even joke about that,” Cody says, looking pained. “The betting pool has odds on them doing exactly that before the end of the month.”</p><p>“Blitz and Havoc would kill him,” Rex says, though that doesn’t necessarily mean Colt <em>won't</em>. A few days ago Fives reported that he’d overheard Shaak and Colt joking about having a threesome with Colt's bike. Rex assumes this means the situation is dire. “But if it’s not them, what is it?”</p><p>Cody looks at him, and his expression is grim, foreboding. He takes a breath, then crosses his arms over his chest, visibly steels himself, and says, “Jango is coming.”</p><p>Rex freezes.</p><p>“Coming as in coming to stay <em>nearby</em>,” he says, practically begging. “It’s Wolffe’s turn to put him up.”</p><p>Cody shakes his head, looking like he’s signing his own execution warrant. “Wolffe’s in Naboo with Adi this week,” he says, and before Rex can even open his mouth, “Doom is the next on the list, but he and Tae are in the middle of moving.”</p><p>“Shit,” Rex mutters, running a hand over his hair. “I guess it is us, then. When?”</p><p>Cody looks pained. “He’ll be here in an hour,” he says, and at Rex's horrified look, he grimaces. “I <em>know</em>. I got the call barely ten minutes ago.”</p><p>Rex kind of wants to bang his head against the wall. But—</p><p>“Jon,” he says in horror. “<em>Jon</em> is here.”</p><p>To Cody's credit, his grimace is all sympathy. “Good luck with <em>that</em>, vod.”</p><p>Rex is probably going to need it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Jango says, and a moment later his duffle bag hits Rex square in the chest. “How’re you two? How’s the store?”</p><p>“Hi, Dad,” Rex wheezes. “Good trip?”</p><p>Jango snorts, clapping him on the shoulder as he passes. “You're not going to end up with another sibling, if that’s what you're worried about.”</p><p>“Always,” Cody says dryly. “Losing your touch, Dad?”</p><p>“Hoping to take over for me?” Jango counters, and lets himself into the house. “Jaster's been wanting great-grandchildren.”</p><p>Cody grimaces, trading looks with Rex. That’s not about to happen, and not only because they both tend towards dating men. Or, well. Rex tends towards dating men and Cody tends towards not-dating the professor he’s been hung up on for four years now.</p><p>Rex sometimes wonders how he turned out to be the well-adjusted, rational, emotionally mature one in this family. it’s mildly terrifying.</p><p>“Ask Boba,” Rex suggests, following Jango up the stairs and straight to the guest bedroom he always uses. “He’s the oldest.”</p><p>Jon's bedroom door is faintly ajar, but Rex can't hear any sounds of movement from inside. He’s still not entirely sure how to break it to his maybe-boyfriend he’s gone on three official dates with that his father is going to be staying with them as well for an unspecified amount of time.</p><p>Jango gives him the look that probably deserves, and says, “So? How are you?”</p><p>“Store’s doing well,” Rex says, which is safe enough. “We’re trying to convince Longshot and Charger to attach their food cart to the back so we can offer hot food, but there’s a lot of permitting that needs to happen first.”</p><p>“And we’ll have to put up with Longshot and Charger,” Cody says dryly.</p><p>“You mean Longshot and Charger will have to put up with <em>you</em>—”</p><p>“Boys,” Jango says dryly, and sets his other bag down on the bed. “Don’t make me separate you.”</p><p>Cody rolls his eyes. “You know where everything is,” he says, a little grumpy, and turns on his heel.</p><p>“Seduce Kenobi yet?” Jango calls after him. “Or is there still hope for your taste?”</p><p>Cody doesn’t turn around, but the tips of his ears go red. “Obi-Wan is <em>fine</em>,” he says aggressively, and disappears. Rex can hear him stomping down the hall like a small, pissy elephant.</p><p>With a snort, Jango turns his gaze on Rex, looking him up and down. There's a moment of silence, and then he says, “You're looking better.”</p><p>Rex swallows. “Thanks,” he says. “I'm…feeling better. The store’s been good. And I started hiking again.”</p><p>“Good,” Jango says gruffly, then reaches out. He hooks a hand around the back of Rex's neck and drags him into a hug, and Rex hugs him back, leaning into him for a long moment. It’s always a headache and a half when Jango dumps himself on them out of nowhere, but—</p><p>It’s not like Rex hates to see him.</p><p>“Come on,” Jango says after a moment, and presses a kiss to Rex's hair before he lets him go. “Waxer was telling me you put in a pond. Why don’t you show me?”</p><p>“Sure,” Rex says, maybe a little rough, and Jango drapes an arm around his shoulders as Rex leads him towards the back door. “It’s for Boil’s irises, mostly—he’s been complaining about not having enough room in his garden in town.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Jango says, coming to a stop in the doorway, but not like he’s overcome by Boil’s iris woes. Rex blinks, then leans around him to see what caught his attention, and freezes.</p><p>Jon is perched on top of the picnic table, barefoot and wearing clothes that aren’t dirty or full of holes for once. His hair falls loose and soft around his shoulders, recently brushed for the first time Rex has ever seen, and he’s sketching the jay perched on the branch of the peach tree, all his attention on the pad of paper in his lap.</p><p>Rex has to swallow hard, and—<em>he</em> knows Jon is beautiful. He’s known that from the first day. But seeing him like this makes something tangle in Rex's chest, warm and tight, and it feels like he’s far too aware of his heartbeat.</p><p>“Hells,” Jango says, and takes the steps down with a smirk. “If I knew the view back here was this good, I’d stay more often.”</p><p>“<em>Dad</em>,” Rex says, alarmed and mortified in equal measure. “Don’t you <em>dare</em>.”</p><p>“Dare what?” Jango protests, just as Jon looks up. Jango's smirk turns <em>predatory</em>. Rex <em>hates his life</em>. “Be friendly?”</p><p>Rex takes the steps after him three at a time, then grabs his arm, pulling him back. “Dad,” he says sharply. “That’s my <em>boyfriend</em>.”</p><p>It’s only after the words are out of his mouth that he realizes he didn’t ask Jon before he said them.</p><p>When he glances at Jon, furtive, embarrassed, Jon doesn’t look surprised, though. He glances at Rex, then at Jango, and his expression is cautious but not alarmed. “Jango Fett?” he asks, and sets his notebook aside, sliding down from the table.</p><p>“That’s me.” Jango eyes him up and down, ignoring the way Rex growls at him, and says, “You know me?”</p><p>Jon raises a brow, just a flicker of humor crossing his face. “Jaster's told me all about you,” he says mildly, and then looks at Rex and smiles. “I like the pond.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Rex says, and will never admit to the relief that rises in his chest. He steps past Jango, who looks caught off guard at the mention of his own father, and reaches out. Jon comes readily, easily, and Rex can't help but pull him down into a kiss that’s slightly longer than it needs to be. Jon's hand where it comes up to cup his cheek is gentle, and his eyes are soft when Rex draws back. He smiles at Rex, just a little, and—</p><p>“You're the jaig hawk researcher,” Jango says, slow. When Rex glances back at him, he’s watching Jon intently. “The one who wanted to use the Mandalorian stories to find the hawks.”</p><p>Jon nods. “I was sorry to miss you,” he says. “Jaster said you know the mountains better than anyone.”</p><p>“He was trying to get us to meet,” Jango says. “I remember that.”</p><p>Rex does <em>not</em> step between Jon and his father, because he’s not Cody. But—there are maybe more than a few <em>very</em> unhappy images in his head of Jango alone in an office with Jon, or out on a trail, and Jango <em>seducing</em> him, and scattered clothes and broken hearts and—</p><p>“Come on, Jon,” Rex says, and reaches for his hand. “I promised to show you the library, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Jon says, bemused, but he plays along because he’s <em>perfect</em>, letting Rex draw him back towards the house. “Nice to meet you at last, Jango.”</p><p>“You too,” Jango says, and that raised brow says he knows <em>precisely</em> what Rex is doing and is now going to flirt with Jon at every turn just to fuck with Rex, but—that’s survivable. Rex can always find a room with a sturdy lock and wait Jango out. He’s bound to go into town and find <em>some</em> incredibly enthusiastic partner to trip into bed with at some point.</p><p>They almost crash into Cody, just inside the door. Cody manages to save the beers he’s carrying, and Rex has no compunctions about reaching out and snagging two of them. “Have fun,” he says tersely.</p><p>Cody looks from Rex to Jon to the back door, then sighs. “At least <em>I'm</em> spared this,” he says. “Find a boyfriend he hates and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I like the one I have,” Rex retorts, and Jon squeezes his hand gently, then steps forward, taking the bottles from Rex.</p><p>“Instead of the library, how about I show you what I found on my last trip?” he suggests quietly, but he’s smiling a little. Rex wants to kiss him again. Maybe possibly wants to just keep kissing him for the rest of his life. “There were traces of an ancient Mandalorian encampment in one of the valleys. The university is going to sponsor a dig, led by Professor Vos. I've got the pictures on my laptop.”</p><p>“Please,” Rex says on a sigh, and Jon snorts softly, pulling him onwards towards the stairs to save him from the horror of his father’s flirting. Flirting with his <em>boyfriend</em>.</p><p>Rex has a boyfriend. <em>Jon</em> is his boyfriend. That’s—amazing.</p><p>It’s possible that Rex is grinning as they head up, but with the way Jon looks back at him and smiles, it’s entirely justified.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>